Feels
by Jackei98
Summary: Hinata se a Enamorado del cual, según ella, es imposible que siquiera la mire
¿Enamorarse? Un vampiro no podía enamorarse, eso lo tenía bastante claro, pero igualmente no pudo evitar caer ante aquellos ojos dorados que hipnotizaban a primera vista, como su hubiese usado su magia vampírica contra ella. Era bastante tonto creer que Levi Smith podría fijarse en ella, en una mujer lobo, si tan solo el estar al lado de ella fruncía el ceño y la regañaba por su olor a perro para luego levantarse de la mesa e ir a quien sabe dónde. Maldecía una y otra vez a la imprimación, era culpa de aquel sentimiento tan primitivo que tenían los hombres lobos de aferrarse a alguien. Ella quería evitarlo, no quería que Levi "El enano compulsivo" Smith fuera la única persona con la que podría estar, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

—Hinata ¿Te sucede algo? —Su mejor amigo, Kiba, la miro con una ceja alzada y luego dirigió su vista al lugar donde ella miraba. Levi hablaba con un grupo de alumnas—. Ya, enserio. Dime que tanto le ves a ese sujeto.

Hinata tomo el tenedor y comenzó a apuñalar su ensalada, imaginaba que eran aquellas estudiantes ¿Por qué ellas si podían acercársele?

—Hinata, creo que Kiba debe saberlo.

Dijo Shino con los brazos cruzados.

Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par. Kiba no podía saber que ella se había imprimado de Levi ¿Cómo reaccionaría? Además, como jefe de manada, él podría tomar medidas drásticas.

— ¡No! —Grito tan alto que su voz hizo eco en el comedor de la escuela, varias personas se voltearon a verla y ella se encogió en su propio asiento—. No sucede nada. Kiba-kun… es solo que… estaba pensando en pedirle una tutoría, voy mal en su clase.

—No te creo—El castaño se cruzó de brazos—. Eres la segunda mejor se nosotros tres. Shino ya ha pasado todas las materias y tú siempre le sigues el paso, si a él no le queda la materia a ti tampoco—Se maldijo mentalmente por ser tan buena en clase—. Yo soy quien debería de pedir una tutoría… Levi me da mucho sueño.

—Kiba ¿si sabes que él puede escucharnos? —El comentario de Shino hizo que al castaño le diera un escalofrío—. Ten más cuidado cuando hablas de los maestros, sobretodo de los Smith.

— ¡Joder! ¿Ya ni eso puedo hacer? —La campana para el siguiente bloque sonó, los tres se levantaron—. ¿Dónde quedaron los días en que se podía hablar mal de un maestro?

La siguiente clase era literatura ¿Quién la impartía? Nada más y nada menos que Levi.

La noche anterior a comenzar las clases había sido luna llena, por la tanto los tres habían salido de la casa donde vivían por precaución, eran nuevos y no tenían la menor idea de que una parte les bosque le pertenecía a vampiros que vivían en la zona igualmente. Kiba, por instinto había atacado a uno de ellos, una mujer. La mujer abrazo a Kiba y lo apretó una vez, el lobo castaño soltó un gruñido de dolor. Hinata se le lanzo a la mujer, dejándola debajo de su peludo cuerpo de lobo negro, ella gruño como amenaza pero cuando se dio cuenta otro vampiro la había derribado y le rompió una pata para inmovilizarla. Gracias a dios que el líder de ese clan llego junto a otro lobo para explicar lo sucedido.

Grande fue la sorpresa del trio cuando vieron que su maestro de literatura era el mismo vampiro que le había roto el brazo derecho a Hinata. Se tuvieron que quedar después de clases para presentarse y así no tener más inconvenientes y de paso que el vampiro se disculpara por el brazo/pata rota.

Desde que Hinata había posado sus en Levi se sentía extraña en su presencia, siempre que lo veía con otra mujer que no fuera con sus "Su hermana o tía" quería poder trasformares y desmembrar a esas mujeres, como la de ahora, que se había acercado para preguntarle algo y en el proceso coquetearle.

—Hinata, quédate un momento. Necesito hablar contigo—le dijo el después de que su bloque terminara. Kiba y Shino la miraron, les pidió que se adelantaran.

— ¿Sucede algo, profesor?

El cuerpo de Hinata se tensó cuando el posos sus ojos en ella.

—Serás hipócrita. Cuando no están en mi presencia y hablan de mi me llaman por mi nombre— Ella desvió la mirada un segundo y la volvió a posar en el—. Como sea ¿Ya se unieron a la manada de Eren? —Ella asintió—.Bien, no respondo si se repite lo de la otra vez.

— ¿Era eso?

—Por supuesto que no—Levi tomo una de sus libretas y se la mostro—. Te faltan algunos puntos para pasar mi materia—Ella parpadeo un par de veces. Eso era imposible—. No sé qué demonios te sucede, pero he notado lo distraída que estas y para completar, te has saltado un par de veces mi clase ¿Alguna excusa?

—Yo…—Ella mordió el labio inferior. No podía decirle que se había saltado las clases para no verle y así evitar las ganas de estar a su lado como un pequeño cachorro cuando le dan cariño—. Pues… he estado arreglando un asunto.

— ¿Es acaso ese asunto más importante que la escuela? —Ella asintió. Levi suspiro y se cruzó de brazos—. Escuche que Kiba tiene una reunión con los alfas ¿es cierto?

—Sí.

—Estaré en tu casa mañana a las nueve—Se levantó y tomo el maletín, si bien Levi era un hombre de baja estatura, ambos estaban al mismo nivel, mirándose a los ojos—. Llevare algo para que te ganes esos puntos que te faltan.

Hinata se quedó ahí, frente al escritorio de su profesor, de pie, observando como el vampiro se marchaba.

Algo le pasaba a Levi, o mejor dicho, algo quería Levi. Eran, jean y muchos otros ex estudiantes de esa escuela le habían advertido lo estricto que era Levi con sus clases " _Si te faltan siquiera dos puntos para pasarla, no te molestes en rogarle. Para él, ya reprobaste_ " fue lo que le había dicho Mikasa una vez. Hablando de Mikasa, ella y Shino habían sido los únicos de darse cuenta de la imprimación de Hinata, cuando les conto lo que el vampiro había dicho de su olor, la chica estaba dispuesta de partirle la cara en mil pedazos y luego quemar el cuerpo del chico, claro que Hinata era una chica sentimentalmente sensible y por como consecuencia de esas palabras unas cuantas lagrimas se le habían escapado.

Debía ver el lado positivo de haber faltado a clases.

Se quedaría solo con Levi el sábado.

.

.

.

.

Tomo el frasco de Nutella que tenía guardada en la nevera, abrió uno de los cajones de la cocina y tomo una cuchara; en la estéreo se podía escuchar _Hearts By Hearts_ de Demi Lovato finalizar, llego a la sala y vio en la pantalla de su laptop que canción seguía. Sonrió. _Castle Walls_ Era una canción que, cuando vivía en Japón, la representaba. La versión que se escuchaba era con un hombre, le gustaba más la versión de Cristhina Aguilera pero debía de admitir que el hombre rapeando le daba un toque genial a la canción.

Recién había salido de la ducha ya que había terminado de limpiar a fondo la casa aprovechando que Kiba había asistido a aquella reunión con los alfas y Shino pasaría el fin de semana en casa de su novia. Tenía puesto un short blanco y una camisa de mangas con el logo tipo de _Paramore_. Justo cuando miro reloj el timbre sonó.

— ¡Demonios!

¡¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado?!

Eran las nueve en punto cuando abrió la puerta y vio a Levi frente a la puerta.

No puedo evitar sonrojarse, nunca lo había visto tan guapo con una camisa negra abotonada y unos jeans comunes, nunca se imaginó ver a su profesor con converse negras. Levi alzo una ceja al notar como el pulso de su alumna se aceleraba.

—Buenos días, Hinata—Dijo. Ella reacciono.

—Bu…Buenos días—Se hizo a un lado para que el pudiese pasar—. Adelante—Levi entro a la casa y se encontró un escalón que dirigía a la sala, al lado del escalón, una pequeña zapatera con varios zapatos y pantuflas—. Deje los zapatos ahí por favor, y póngase estas.

Hinata tomo unas pantuflas azules y se las dio.

Después de que Levi ya se hubiese quitado los zapatos se dirigió a la sala, él se sentó en el sofá y Hinata en el suelo. No pudo evitar soltar una ligera y corta risa al ver la Nutella y la cuchara en la pequeña mesa.

— ¿Momento solitario de chica?

Hinata se sonrojo.

—Algo así—Se encogió de hombros—.Bien ¿Qué debo hacer?

—Hagamos un trato—Dijo Levi, dejando descansar su cuerpo en el sofá—. Yo te doy los puntos que te hacen falta y se me dices que haces cuando te saltas mis clases específicamente.

Hinata se tensó. Ya le parecía extraño que Levi trajera libros consigo.

—.Ya le dije. Asuntos que arreglar…

— ¿sabes para qué es la reunión a la que tu amigo asiste? —Negó con la cabeza—. Últimamente han encontrado cuerpos en el bosque. En este momento Kiba, Eren y otros Alfas de la zona se están reuniendo con Erwin para aclarar este asunto.

— ¿con su padre?

—No es mi padre, Hinata. El punto es que ¿Cómo puedo saber que no eres tú?

— ¿Para qué querría yo matar personas?

Levi hecho su cabello hacia atrás.

—Cuando un lobo se imprima, es capaz de todo—Los dorados ojos de Levi la hicieron temblar en ese momento—. Marcos escucho una interesante conversación entre Mikasa y tu ¿Desde cuándo estas imprimada?

Eso debía ser una broma ¡sabía que se había imprimado!

Ella desvió la mirada.

—No sé de qué habla.

Sintió los fríos dedos de Levi tomarla por las mejillas de una manera dolorosa, hizo que se mirasen a los ojos.

— ¿Tu mataste a esas personas?

— ¡No! —Exclamo— ¡Por dios santo, no! —Alejo la mano de Levi de un solo manotazo y se levantó del suelo para comenzar a caminar nerviosa por la estancia—. No niego haberlo pensado ¡Pero no sería capaz de hacer eso!

— ¿Cómo sé que no mientes?

— ¡Porque usted me odiaría si lo hiciera! —La tensión se podía cortar fácilmente con un par de tijeras, no había notado que el estéreo seguía encendido y la versión corta de _Castle Walls_ ya se escuchaba—. Lo que menos querría es eso y…

— ¿Odiarte? —Levi levanto una ceja— ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto?

— ¡Me acaba de decir que sabe que estoy imprimada! — ¿Alterada? Para nada ¿no se notaba lo calmada que estaba? —. ¿Ahora me dirá que no lo sabe?

—Si sé que estas imprimada pero no se de quien—Hinata abrió los ojos como platos, sus ojos lilas y húmedos miraron a los dorados y confusos de Levi. Se dio cuenta que metió la pata—.Hinata ¿De quién estas imprimada?

Ella lo ignoro, camino hasta la cocina, abrió el grifo y lleno su rostro de agua. Solo dios —Si es que existía ese hombre— Podría ayudarla en ese momento.

Con ambas manos llevo su flequillo hacia atrás ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué debía decirle?

Sintió como era tomada de los hombros, ella volvió a alejar esas frías manos. No quería ser tocada por nadie. Levi tomo uno de los brazos de la chica y comenzó a apretarlo con fuerza, poco a poco.

—Sabes que al final me lo dirás, pero prefiero que no sea por las malas—Los ojos de Levi brillaban, vio en uno de los dedos del hombre su anillo solar. Lo único que podría hacer para alejarlo era usar la verbena que tenía en la nevera, pero estaba a unos metros de ella y era seguro que él no la soltaría fácilmente— ¿Tu mataste a esas personas?

—No.

También podía morderlo y soltar un poco de veneno de licántropo, pero eso, posiblemente, lo mataría.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver el que yo te odiase?

Soltó un quejido, cuando el apretó aún más su brazo.

—Porque de quien estoy imprimada… Es de usted.

Ya, lo había dicho. Ahora solo tenía que esperar al que el vampiro se fuera y tumbarse a la cama, quizás a llorar.

— ¿Eso es posible? —Pregunto después de que la soltara— ¿No mientes?

—Una vez usted dijo que yo no tenía ojos de mentirosa—Tomo toda la valentía que le quedaba y lo miro a los ojos— ¿Por qué ha de empezar hoy?

Para Levi eso explicaba muchas cosas.

Como el hecho de porque no lo había atacado cuando le rompió la pata delantera, para los vampiros el olor de los hombres lobos es como oler a un perro sucio pero ella nuca llego a olerla de esa manera. Los sonrojos constantes, las sonrisas. La imprimación de un hombre lobo era un equivalente a enamorarse, y ellos solo se imprimaban una vez en toda su vida. Pobre niña, se había enamorado de la peor persona.

— ¿Cómo sabes que estas imprimada y no encaprichada?

—Naruto-kun era alguien que me gustaba bastante cuando vivía en Japón—Dijo con voz queda— ¿Cree que por ser una adolecente no puedo notar la diferencia?

—Entonces… Has querido matar a las chicas que se me acercan.

— ¿De verdad me está preguntando eso? —Levi se encogió de hombros—. Sí.

—Pero no lo has hecho.

—No…

—Bien. Por cierto, no te preocupes por la materia.

.

.

.

.

De eso ya había pasado unos meses, las vacaciones habían empezado por la tanto, Petra y Hanji había organizado una de sus famosas fiestas para celebrar a los alumnos de ese año que se agradaban. Eso incluía a Hinata, cuando las vacaciones terminaran, ella y sus amigos comenzarían la universidad.

Hinata subió a la habitación de Hanji para cambiarse el bañador de dos partes que Petra le había regalado, prefería ponerse el suéter que Kiba le había regalado hace tiempo. Entro a la habitación y busco con la mirada su bolso, lo vio en la desordenada de Hanji. Sonrió cuando estuvo a punto de dar el primer paso para ir a por él, algo se lo impidió.

Miro de reojo hacia atrás y pudo distinguir el rostro de Levi.

—¿Qué..?

Levi, tras de Hinata, la aferro a su propio cuerpo, haciéndola perder un poco el equilibrio. Debido al gesto tan brusco e imprevisto, Hinata se dobló hacia adelante, quedado con el culo en pompa. Levi restregó su erección contra las nalgas de la chica, robándole un gemido con ese movimiento provocativo.

—Hanji es una maldita ¿Lo sabias? —Dijo, con voz ronca—. Sabía que reaccionaria de esta forma si te veía con ese bañador.

Lamio y mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.

Ella apenas estaba vestida, solo llevaba puesta el bañador.

Ahora que ella había vuelto a controlar el equilibrio, Levi retiro una de sus manos que se aferraba a la cintura de la chica, para alzarla y dejarla caer sobre uno de sus turgentes pechos, el redondo seno se acomodó en su palma llenándola. Él siempre se había sorprendido del tamaño de los pechos de Hinata. Jugo con el sonrosado pezón endureciéndolo con su acaricia. Otro jadeo escapo de los labios entre abiertos de Hinata.

Después de que ella confesara de su imprimación, había tomado distancia con Levi y el jamás se lo reprocho. Todo había cambiado cuando descubrieron a los causantes de las muertes en el bosque, había encontrado a Hinata tumbada en el suelo, con la ropa hecha tirones y semi inconsciente; a punto de ser violada por ese maldito hibrido. Esa noche, Levi se divirtió más que nunca al matar a alguien, después tomo a Hinata entre sus brazos y la abrazo " _No te volverás a alejar de mí. Lo juro"._ Ella sabía que alejarse de Levi ya no era opción, y si lo pensaba mejor, tampoco es como si quisiera seguir lejos de él.

—A… Aquí no, Levi…

—Aquí sí, Hinata.

¡Oh, como había disfrutado ver el rostro enojado de Kiba cuando se llevó a Hinata!

Actualmente, ambos vivían en una casa cerca del resto de la familia Smith, dentro del bosque, con bastante privacidad.

En esa misma postura, con ella medio inclinada hacia adelante y con el cuerpo pegado al suyo, Levi libero su hermoso pecho para llevar la mano hacia su abdomen. Jugo con la cinturilla de la parte inferior del bañador y cuando la oyó prácticamente rogando que parase, metió la mano por el borde de la misma y descendió hasta la fuente de calor entre sus piernas.

Esta vez fueron los dos quienes jadearon al mismo tiempo, la sensación de los dedos de Levi acariciando sus labios inferiores con delicadeza pero con decisión, volvían loca a Hinata.

Su cálida humedad empapo los agiles dedos de su pareja, diciéndole que estaba más que preparada para él. Restregó todo el jugo por su sexo, humedeciéndolo y estimulando su ya hinchado clítoris.

—Por favor Levi…—Lloriqueo la chica—Pa…Para.

El en respuesta, aparto la única mano que mantenía sobre su cadera y la llevo hacia su bragueta.

— ¿Saben lo húmeda que estas? En el fondo, quieres hacerlo.

Hinata escucho como Levi se abría la cremallera de sus pantalones y el ruido de la tela de los calzoncillos al bajárselos. Retiro aun lado las braguitas negras, dejando expuesto el empapado sexo de la mujer lobo ante él, la penetro desde atrás, con una profunda embestida.

Sus pieles chocaban una con otra, produciendo un sonido erótico y que para su sentido del oído, sonaba a música celestial. Hinata notaba como el colar que él le había regalado un día por haberse graduado, le golpeaba suavemente el pecho con cada frenético empuje.

Nunca había tenido sexo con alguien que no fuese Levi, pero podía decir que era el mejor en lo que hacía, él le hacía ir al cielo o al infierno con cada acaricia y con cada palabra. Era único.

Dejo salir su miembro para voltearla y tomarla de los muslos, Hinata soltó un gemido de sorpresa cuando él la cargo y penetro de una sola vez, no supo en que momento le había quitado la parte superior del bañador para chupar uno de sus pezones. Lo miro y deseo no hacerlo, esos ojos brillando por la lujuria era penetrantes.

— ¡Ahhh! —Gimió ella más de una vez—. Le…Levi…

El sonrió y jalo el pezón.

—Eso es, grita mi nombre. Has que todos aquí sepan que eres mía— ¡Dios! Esas palabras le daban vergüenza pero siempre que trataba de no gemir, él le daba una estocada que le hacía tocar la gloria—.Di mi nombre… ¡Dilo!

— ¡Levi!

Sonrió y la cargo para tumbarla en la cama de Hanji cuando escucho los pasos de la cuatro ojos acercarse. Dejo que Hinata lo montara al mismo tiempo que le daba una sonora nalgada.

— ¡Hina! ¿Por qué…? ¡Dios mío!

No tenía que verle la cara para saber su expresión, era bueno saber que Hinata no se hubiese dado cuenta.

.

.

.

.

La fiesta había culminado en la madrugada, Levi, después de un par de rondas de sexo con Hinata, se marchó junto a su pareja para que ambos pudiesen descasar plácidamente. Para su desgracia, el vivir cerca de su familia era un martirio ya que siempre que veían la oportunidad invadían su dulce hogar. Como esa mañana de domingo, eran las nueve y media cuando los vio a todos tomar el desayuno en la sala. Un tic nervioso se presentó en su ceja derecha.

—Oh, despertaste—Dijo Erwin, quien apenas tomaba asiento en uno de los muebles individuales—. Espero que no te moleste el que desayunemos aquí, la casa esta patas arriba.

—Eso pasa cuando juntas adolecentes y alcohol.

— ¿alcohol? No Había alcohol—Levi miro a Hanji y luego Erwin repitió la acción—. Hanji…

—Ya son prácticamente universitarios.

—No es excusa—Sentencio Levi mientras se sentaba en uno de los bancos cerca de la chimenea— ¿Y Hinata?

—Sirviéndote el desayuno—Respondió petra—Ahora que recuerdo… Hanji ¿No le ibas a reclamar algo a Levi?

Hanji frunció el ceño y estuvo de darle el grito a Levi cuando Hinata entro a la sala con dos tazas.

— ¿Sucede algo?

— ¡Por supuesto que no, Hina! —Sonrió nerviosamente—. Lo único que tengo que reclamarle a Levi es que tenga a una chica como tú a su lado.

—Gra… Gracias—Le pasó uno de los tazones con frutas a su pareja—.Buenos días.

—Buenos días, ¿sabes? No tienes por qué hacerles el desayuno a estas personas—Dijo mirándola—. No es tu obligación alimentar a otra persona que no sea yo… O Eliot.

Levi dirigió sus ojos al chico que se encontraba en el umbral que conectaba el pasillo con la sana. Hinata por otro lado dejo sonrió cuando el niño se acercó abrazarle, dejo a un lado su tazón de comida y lo sentó entre sus piernas.

—Gracias por ayudarme con la comida, campeón—El pequeño de cinco años se sonrojo— ¿Te parece si más tarde paseamos? —El niño asintió—. Bien.

—Ven aquí, deja que Hinata coma.

Ahora Levi era quien tomaba al niño y lo sentaba entre sus piernas.

Erwin los miro. Aun recordaba cuan Levi llego diciendo que Hinata se había imprimado de él y que lo evitaba a toda costa, sabia el cariño que él tenia para con ella pero jamás pensó que lo negaría de tal forma, los dejo ser. Más tarde fue el asunto con los híbridos, al parecer tomaban a niños para convertirlos en vampiros. Cuando Hinata fue a reunirse con el líder de los híbridos era para salvar a los niños que aún no habían sido convertidos, todos ellos regresaron con sus familias… menos Eliot quien vivió con los tres hombres lobo por mucho tiempo y también fue un gran influyente en la relación que Hinata y Levi habían comenzado a tener. El niño no hablaba gracias al trauma y quizá no lo hiciera en un par de años.

—Mamá ¿Puedo dormir con ustedes hoy? —Nadie hablo, el tiempo se detuvo ¡Eliot había hablado! — ¿Puedo?

Erwin sonrió y metía un bocado de fruta en su boca.

—No somos tus padres.

Dijo Levi, tratando de disimular su sorpresa.

—No de sangre, pero aun así ambas me salvaron y cuidaron—Los grandes ojos grises de Eliot los miro a ambos—. Son mis padres.

— ¡Dios mío! —Hinata no aguanto el impulso de abrazarlo ¡Por dios santo la había llamado mama! —. Si, hoy puedes dormir con nosotros.

El rostro del pequeño era llenado de besos cariñosos.

Erwin pensó que crespúsculo hubiese sido más creíble si el final fuera como el cuadro que él y toda su familia presenciaba. Levi no era su hijo, tampoco lo era petra y aun así los amaba como tal, Hanji no era su esposa pero lo parecían, Olou, Nanaba y Mike no eran sus hermanos. Ninguno de ellos tenía verdaderos lazos consanguíneos y aun así eran una familia.

Ahora presenciaba como esta incrementaba de a poco.

Nunca, en toda su vida fue más feliz.


End file.
